Mi lindo y felino novio
by heiwaniji
Summary: Kageyama al parecer tiene un pequeño problema con un chico pero no un simple chico, si no que este es un chico gato y aunque hace lo posible de que no afecte en su vida Hinata tal vez llene ese pequeño vació en su corazón de hierro.
1. Chapter 1

(Pov; Kageyama)

Me llamo Tobio Kageyama, soy un estudiante de primer año de la secundaria Karasuno, estoy en un club de voleibol ya que es mi mayor afición de toda la vida, además...

-¡Kageyama- Se acercaba un chico bajito de cabello naranja y con una sonrisa en su rostro acercándose a toda prisa hacia Kageyama.

Ahh~... inesperadamente conseguí un novio.

-Kageyama~- Toma del brazo a Kageyama, se aferra a el y ronronea como un tierno gatito que quiere amor de su dueño. -Te estuve buscando mmm~-

-I... idiota, ¿cuantas veces debo decirte que no te me aferres así?

-Pero así estoy más cercas de Kageyama porque te quiero.- Se acerca para darle un beso en su mejilla haciendo que el contrario se sonrojara de vergüenza.

-Tu en verdad...-

Este chico se llama Shouyo Hinata, no diría que es mi novio oficial porque... ¡Nunca le pedí que lo fuera!

/Flashback/

Recuerdo que sucedió fue en el primer día de escuela, Hinata estaba quieto mirando el cielo que llovía,después se fijó en mi y comenzó a abrazarme de la nada y diciendo que era su nuevo novio. Eso me pareció de lo más raro y extraño que me ha pasado pero eso no término ahí; comenzó a esperarme en la hora de almuerzo y salida (están en diferentes grupos), se me pega mucho y me da besos de la nada enfrente de mis compañeros o otros estudiantes, incluso se metió en el mismo club que yo, una vez no fui a la escuela para evitar verlo pero el me visito a mi casa ¡y nunca le di la dirección en donde vivía!

/Flashback/

Esto me ha molestado por 2 meses que no se por cuando lo soportare, pronto deberé decirle que no me interesa ser su maldito novio y que de busque otro.

-Anda, "El Rey y La Reina" de Karasuno de nuevo mostrando su amor.-

Lo que faltaba; que me molestara también Tsukishima, aunque no lo pareciera el va en primer año a pesar de su estatura que es un poco más alto que yo, el siempre utiliza su tono sarcástico cercas mi que hace que me moleste un montón.

-¿No tienes otra cosa de hacer aparte de molestarnos?-

-La verdad que no, es más divertido verlos juntos y molestarlos.-

-Tsk...-

-Tsuki~- Se acerca el amigo de Kei; Yamaguchi.-

-¿Que pasa Yamaguchi?

-Takeda-sensei me pido que te buscara porque te quiere hablar...- Al mirar a los chicos se acerca a su amigo para susurarle en secreto.- "De eso."

-"¿Sólo por eso?"-

-Umm.-

-Ahh~ bien, nos vemos en el club "pajaritos de amor" hahaha.- Se aleja de los chicos junto con Yamaguchi para ir a ve a sensei.

-Grrr... ¡Maldito seas!

-Kageyama no te molestes mucho, no vale la pena enojarse por esos comentarios.-

-Hmp para ti es fácil, no te enojas por esos comentarios.-

-Si me ponen mal esos comentarios pero cuando estoy contigo me siento tan tranquilo que lo dejo pasar.- Lo decía mientras se acurrucaba más en su brazo.

Rayos... este chico es demasiado amable y dulce, no creo que haya otro chico como el, que creo que me parece lindo... ¡¿pero que estoy diciendo?! no debo dejarme llevar por estas cosas. Las clases han terminado, ya era turno de hacer prácticas de voleibol en el club y como siempre Hinata me esperaba en la puerta para irnos juntos al club, todos los miembros ya estaban listos en el gimnasio hasta el entrenador Ukai y Takeda sensei estaban presentes al igual que Kyoko-san y Yachi, el entrenar con los del equipo me pareció de lo más tranquilizante que tenía con los de mi antigua escuela pero cuando lo hacía con Hinata, no sabría como explicarlo pero el tenía un talento al saltar y anotar, al principio cuando entro al equipo pensé que era por que yo estaba y que no tenía idea de como jugar pero al hacer una demostración de sus habilidades me quede más que sorprendió, estaba maravillado en el que en ese instante decidí en apoyarlo con mis pases como armador para que sean más útiles sus habilidades. Tomamos un pequeño descanso antes de continuar con nuestro entrenamiento, estaba tomando agua mientras que Hinata se encontraba hablando con Nishinoya-san y Yamaguchi, en la escuela siempre está muy pegado a mi pero en el club interactúa con otros, no se porque eso me hace sentir de una manera diferente.

-No te sientas sólo Kageyama, sólo quiere interactuar con los demás.- Comento su senpai y armador de Karasuno; Sugawara.-

-¡¿Ehh?! No... no me siento solo...-

-Hahaha perdona pero se notaba que te interesa lo que hace Hinata.-

-¡No es verdad!-

No sabría decir si estaba rojo de vergüenza o timidez pero trataba de no expresar demás.

-Pero se diría que te preocupas mucho por Hinata ¿será que ya te esta empezando a gustar?-

-No... claro que no.-

Cuando Hinata entro al equipo menciono a todos que soy su novio y yo como tonto tratando de negarlo pero el aún seguía con eso de que soy su novio verdadero.

-De todos en este mundo ¿porque yo?-

-Tal vez vio algo especial en ti.-

-No puede ser, yo no se que tuve para enamorarlo.-

-¿No te agrada que Hinata te escogiera?

-No pero... no creo que sea el indicado y además... casi no soporto esta a su lado.-

-Entiendo...- Tenía un rostro triste y preocupado ante el comentario de Kageyama. -Amm sonare como una madre pero me gustaría decirte que si llega el momento que le digas a Hinata que no lo quieres, debes ser muy cuidadoso con el porque se nota que es delicado.-

Eso me dio un brinco inesperado pero no dije nada más; sólo me quede mirando a Hinata muy contento y alegre, en verdad que es muy raro. La semana pasa como siempre pero he tenido en mente en las palabras de Sugawara-san de aquel día "debes ser muy cuidadoso con el porque se nota que es delicado", no me puedo imaginar como reaccionaria Hinata si le digo que ya no quiero ser su novio pero creo que es lo mejor para ambos y más para el. En receso fui a la máquina de bebidas para sacar una bebida de forma alterna (utilizando los dos dedos), tomó el empaque para irme pero antes de eso escucho unos ruidos cercas de una puerta que estaba cerrada, me acerco para escuchar bien de que eran esos ruidos, tarde un poco en averiguar que no eran simples ruidos si no gemido, eso me sorprendió mucho que casi estaba en blanco ¿como se atreven hacer eso en la escuela? tuve que escuchar atentamente para saber quienes eras que están haciendo eso.

-Mmm~... mmm~ ahh~ Tsuki~-

-Asegúrate de colocar bien el condón con tu boca Yamaguchi.-

-Si... ahmm~ mmm~ uwahh~-

¿Qué? ¿Tsuki y Yamaguchi? ¿Haciendo eso? Imposible, debo de irme antes de que se enteren.

-Kageyama~-

-¡Ahh! Hinata... ¿pero qué haces aquí?-Comento en susurro.

-Te estaba buscando porque no estabas en el salón.-

-Bueno... no tuve la otra clase así que salí temprano de receso.-

-Ahh~ y ¿porque estas nerviosos?

-Por... por nada importante.- Lo toma de la mano para alejarlos de la puerta para que Hinata no escuchara... eso. -¿Que quieres ahora?-

-Mmm... ¡ah si!- Saca una carta para dárselo a el. -Leo una vez que me vaya, nos vemos.- Decía con un tono feliz.

-¿Eh? eso a sido raro.- Abre la carta para ver lo que tenía escrito, "Ven a verme en el salón de música después de clases."

¿Porqué tanto misterio hoy? y además ¿que tiene planeado? Después de que las clases hayan acabado y de que medio mundo se fuera, me dirijo al salón de música para verme con Hinata, tal vez sea oportunidad de decirle que ya no quiero ser su novio pero espero no lastimarlo, abro la puerta para entrar al salón, no era muy grande pero si espacioso, no veía a Hinata por ningún lado pero siento que alguien de abraza por mi espalda y escucho como un ronroneo, al girar note que era el.

-Hinata.-

-Hehehe~ Kageyama me gustas mucho- Decía con una mirada tierna y mejillas ligeramente rosadas. -En verdad me

gustas.- Le da un beso en sus labios de manera tranquila y tierna, tenía que ponerse de puntillas para estar casi de su tamaño.

Me sorprendió el beso pero lo raro que no era un beso a la fuerza como lo hace con regularidad, este era más suave y adorable, pensé en separarlo para evitar un bochorno pero de alguna manera no pude evitarlo y deje que lo hiciera pero también me atreví ha acercarlo a mi abrazando su espalda y cintura, el beso continuo en el mismo ritmo sin tanta presión, movía mi mano ligeramente hacia baja hasta sentir... ¿una cola? lo toco un poco más hasta tomarlo pero escucho que Hinata grita o eso creía y se separa de mi.

-Nyaa~-

Al separarnos note lo sonrojado que estaba y tímido que se pudo pero lo que más destacaba eran unas orejas esponjosas y una cola larga, me quede estupefacto ante aquello.

-Hinata... ¿son de mentira, verdad?

Al escuchar eso al principio estaba confundido pero ve las orejas y la cola que tiene un su cuerpo y me mira con nerviosismo.

-No... son reales.-

-¡¿Ahhh?!-

* * *

_**Y aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado mucho, sería bueno que comentaran que les pareció, si les gusta, no les gusta bueno~ lo que sea y así para darme ánimos para escribir el siguiente cap, agradezco que lo hayan leído que eso me pone muy feliz hehehe~ hasta pronto.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Holas chic s, gracias por sus comentarios que me dieron tanto ánimos, aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo, me salio algo corto (creo) pero espero que les guste.**

_shioris-san:_ Hahaha a mi también me gusta los perros pero cuando se trata de Hinata-neko el es la excepción nwn, Tsukishima si que tiene una lado pervertido y ni yo me esperaba eso de Yamaguchi (pero tenia que hacerlo XD) y me hace feliz que te gustaria el capitulo.

_ChiisanaOjou: _Gracias por seguir mi fic que tanto te interesa, también Yamaguchi me hizo sonrojar n/n.

_Suzaku Namikaze: _Hahaha pronto Suzaku-san, pronto habrán muchos besitos y muchas cositas kukuku~, en este capitulo responderá a tus preguntas y espero que te agrade.

_Grell-san: _Hahaha yo también me imagino la reacción de Kageyama al saber que Hinata es un neko.

_Kami: _Que bueno que te guste y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

(Pov; Hinata)

Yo soy Hinata Shouyo, luzco como un humano ordinario pero la verdad es que soy un neko... bueno soy un espíritu de neko y me puedo transformar en humano pero todavía no tengo el manejo de ocultar mis orejas y cola de gato y la razón sería... porque me excito con facilidad. Ahora mi novio Kageyama ha visto mi apariencia verdadera y si que fue todo un conflicto y vergonzoso.

/Flashback/  
Le confesé a Kageyama que si eran mis verdaderas orejas y cola.

-Po... por favor no te asustes Kageyama.-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no me asuste?! ¿Acaso eres un demonio?-

-¡No lo soy! ¡Soy un neko!-

-Ne... ko-

-Así es pero no es el único.- Desde la puerta estaban los miembros del equipo de voleibol pero lo único diferente que tienen es que tenía orejas y colas.

-¡Ahh! Daichi-san- Daichi es el líder del equipo de voleibol de tercer año, es amable y buena persona y es un perro.

-¿Qué quiere decir? pero... todos ustedes...-

-Es verdad que somos espíritus de animales pero no queremos causar daño a los humano.- Sugawara también es de tercer año, es muy gentil y se preocupa mucho por los chicos del equipo y es un lince.-

-Sugarawa tiene razón, nuestros antepasados han existido desde la era Edo, ellos han protegido a los humanos en batallas clandestinas, en estos tiempos nosotros empezamos a vivir como los humanos por que no queríamos estar en el olvido.- Asahi-san igual es de tercer año, se diría que es una persona muy tímida y miedosa ha pesar de su apariencia "rebelde", y es un león.

-Haa...-

-Se que aún estas sorprendió por esto pero en serio no debes asustarte por nosotros.-

-Pues... la verdad ahora no estoy asustado.-

-¿No?-

-No... estoy enojado... ¡Por Hinata!-Apunta con su dedo hacia el pequeño naranja.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Yo? pero ¿que hice?-

-Tu debías contarme lo que eras realmente y no ocultármelo.-

-Pero si te lo dijera no me creerías.-

-...Uhm.-

-Parece que Hinata tenía razón, te conoce muy bien.-

-Grrr... como sea yo te quería preguntar algo importante.- Tenía una mirada fija y fría en Hinata que hizo que le diera un escalofrío por su espalda.

-S...si...-

-¿Porqué me pediste que fuera tu novio?-

-"Porque" dices... por qué te quiero Kageyama.-

-Eso no puede ser, tu no puedes enamorarte a primera vista y ni sabes si siento lo mismo por ti.-

-Pero... hace rato me abrazabas con ternura cuando nos besamos.- Se nota que el sonrojó por lo que le dijo Hinata.

-Pues... eso... fue por impulso pero... ¡no me cambies el tema baka!-

-Hmp que buena selección de humano tomaste "Reina".- El es Tsukima que va en primer año, es demasiado sarcástico que llega ha fastidiar mucho y es un jaguar.

-Chicos cálmense por favor, Hinata el tuvo razón en esto, no debiste enamorarte a primera vista.-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que la tuve?-

-Bueno...- Se rasca la cabeza. -Tenía pensado en arreglar esto pero creo que ya es tarde cuando menciono que se besaron.-

-¿Y eso que significa?-

-¡Significa que ya entrelazaron su amor!- Grito Nishinoya, el va en segundo año, el es un poquito bajo que Hinata y es un dingo.

-¡¿Ahhh?!-

-¡Así es! el beso que te dio Hinata es como un pacto entre espíritus como nosotros y los humanos; estarán juntos para siempre.- Explico Tanaka que también va en segundo año, es muy energético a sus actos y es un lémur.

-No puede ser...- Kageyama se cae al suelo teniendo un aura deprimente.

-Kageyama...-

/Flashback/

No me gusto ver esa expresión de Kageyama cuando se enteró de todo, me pregunto ¿como estará el día de hoy? hace días que no lo veo y le hablo, espero que no me odie por esto, si eso pasa... No no Hinata no pienses en eso, Kageyama será serio y enojón pero se que no hará eso. Estaba tan concentrado que choqué con Tsukishima y Yamaguchi que salían del baño.

-Hola "Reina" ¿no vas a buscar a tu "esposo"?-

-Eso estaba apunto de hacer pero... me preocupa que no quiera volver a verme.-

-No te preocupes Hinata, creo que tiene mucho que pensar sobre lo de ayer.- Yamaguchi va en primer año y es amigo de Tsukishima, siempre está a su lado por ser amigos de la infancia y es un gato como Hinata... ¡ah! también son pareja aunque Tsukishima no le gusta admitirlo.

-Pero la culpa la tuviste tu, lo que dijeron fue amor a primera vista si no el olor.-

-¡Guh! ¿A que te refieres?-

-Tu lo sabes más que nadie; los felinos entramos en época de celo por cierto tiempo hasta encontrar una pareja y si lo pensamos bien tu seguramente por desesperación escogiste a Kageyama para que fuera tu pareja y tener relaciones.-

-¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! Yo en verdad quiero a Kageyama.-

-¿En serio? ¿Estas muy seguro que el siente lo mismo por ti? Pues demuéstralo diciendo que es amor y no deseo.-

Aprieto mis manos hasta hacerlos puño porque estoy súper enojado con el y sus comentarios, corro para alejarme de ellos y buscar a Kageyama.

-No crees que fuiste grosero con el Tsuki.-

-No... sólo quería que viera la verdad.-

-Pero ¿que pasa si en verdad esta enamorado de Kageyama?-

-No creo que nada pero... ese humano no lo esta y si no esta enamorado...-

-Oh... pobre Hinata.-

No paraba de correr pero también estaba llorando por las palabras de Tsukishima que me hirieron mucho, de tanto correr no me fijo que caigo empujando a la otra persona, al fijarme mire que estaba encima de Kageyama.

-¡Ahh! Kageyama perdón, iba corriendo muy rápido que no me fije a donde iba.-

-Uff~ esta bien pero para la otra ten más cuidado.- Ayuda para levantar ambos. -Pero estas llorando ¿pasa algo?

-¿Eh?- Rápidamente se limpia las lágrimas. -No es nada, se me metió algo en el ojo.-

-Hmm... de acuerdo, bueno quería hablar contigo.-

-Si es sobre ayer te repito que lo lamento mucho, por no a verte dicho la verdad y por besarte entrelazando nuestro amor.-

-Tranquilo eso ya no importa pero de que seas un neko aun me sigue impresionando.-

-Oh.-

-Bueno a lo que quiero decir; que creo que no debemos ser novios...-

-¿Eh?-

"¿Estas muy seguro que el siente lo mismo por ti?" Esas palabras estaban en mi cabeza que dolía mucho, sentía que mi garganta se atoraba evitando que dijera una palabra, tenía miedo de que dijera el resto de la oración que mi pecho explotaría en cualquier momento.

-Debemos empezar como amigos.-

-¿Eh?-

-Digo... no nos conocemos muy bien como para ser tan cercanos así que...-

-Pero... ¿quiere decir que no me quieres?-

-No es que no te quiera pero... Mmm... yo aún tengo que pensar sobre... mis sentimientos hacia a ti así que... seamos amigos.- Extiende la mano como señal de que acepte su petición.

-Amigos...-

Ya estaba apunto de llorar, ser amigo de Kageyama no creo que sea mal si es para conocernos mejor y que Kageyama piense un poco sobre sus sentimientos creo que al final todo saldrá bien.

-Si claro.- Toma su mano estrechándole dando final el pacto.

-Bien, creo que es el momento de ir club.-

-¡Si! Ahh recordé que los Nekoma van a venir hoy para practicar.-

-Umm, y supongo que Nekoma son un equipo de nekos espirituales.-

-¡Wuaaa! ¡Kageyama eres genial!- Decía con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Eh?-

-Por que tienes razón; Nekoma tiene un equipo de nekos.-

-¡¿Ahh?!-

* * *

**Aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy, siento si fue algo corta pero hasta aquí puedo darlo ya que se vienen muchas cosas nuevas y unos cuantos misterios hehehe, espero sus comentarios con mucho entusiasmo, hasta el próximo capitulo~.**


End file.
